


Illicit Love Affair

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel wants to leave Christoph, or tries to.</p><p>In which Manuel is a devil and Christoph is an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I've read a prompt regarding Angels and Demons somewhere but it's more on the other race hating the other so much. I can't remember it anymore. :/ 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway Neumer. Because the lack of fics in this tag hurts me.

He watches over the sleeping form of his lover. His body is wrapped in expensive sheets where moments ago they have spent their night wrapped around one another, lost in the hazy daze brought about their passionate lovemaking. The taste of him lingers on his mouth. 

He backs a few steps to assess his progress. It was hard, catching the early golden rays of sunlight bathe his sleeping lover in an ethereal glow. He could never paint his lover awake. Not when he constantly moves around, it was hard to keep his lover in position. While he could do away with just the initial sketch, it was better to pretend that he was an artist and that means that his lover would have to keep still. 

In the past he had tried to keep distance from him.

You see, his lover was an angel.

He, on the other hand, well, he’s a demon.

Their union could always go wrong even though both were on their vessels.

Heaven, his lover was once from heaven… or should he say the place for boring individuals who play harps for the rest of their existence. His lover had corrected him on that once his memories had returned to him. He wouldn’t tell it to his lover but he still despises his race.

He has to leave his lover, first thing in the morning. It doesn’t matter where he ends up, as long as he is away from their ‘abode’ before they could both even call it theirs.

Manuel would get lost in the sea of humans. Collect their souls, strike a deal to the braver ones, and easily tempt the weaker ones. 

Alas, his lover before him was a temptation that he too could not easily stay away from.

Temptation is always hard to resist. It comes to you without you suspecting. It plants itself on your brain and unconsciously you let that seed grow, whether or not you’d taste the fruit that temptation bore is up to you.

But he has had a taste temptation’s sin already. He could easily feed on it again and again. He thrives in temptation. It is through temptation where souls get collected and deals are made.

He examines the colours of the paint that he has used, sighing as he had used too much of the white paint. 

His lover is tainted.

He tainted his lover.

Is it his fault that his lover had easily fallen prey to him? He too, he muses, is he falling too?

He dips his paintbrush to his palette. He sets on to work on his painting, perfect his lover’s still form while he still could. 

This lifeless canvas before him is a mockery, a cruel imposter, a mistake, the only evidence of his love?

Love.

The word is foreign to his lips. 

He straightens his back, he feels it. That breeze of warmth on the back of his neck slowly running down his spine.

Christoph.

Christoph’s mere proximity sets his senses tingling with sensation he isn’t accustomed to. He is scared for once.

How could a demon like him be scared?

The sensation, foreign and peculiar, bizarre and intoxicating…

Only Christoph could send him feeling helpless. 

He tried really hard.

But it was some sort of cosmic joke that he sees Christoph everywhere. 

Once, in the past, when he had first known Christoph, who was then under the guise of his master’s son, had snuck up in the middle of the night to meet him. 

The forest was their witness.

It was under the pale moonlight where they first had their kiss. Their hands wandered but they stopped when they were caught.

It was brief. It was never repeated because months following their meeting Christoph’s vessel died from pneumonia.

In another century, Christoph’s vessel was a woman. She was fierce. Her wit, her voice, her free nature, had its effect on him. His eyes fall on her lithe figure playing the piano for the audience. He had a different vessel this time. This time, he was no longer a slave. He was a wealthy businessman who had toured for months, away from his very own mansion, collecting souls from different places. 

Christoph was then called Lucelia. 

He could not escape Christoph.

He knows without turning away from his canvas that Christoph had roused from his sleep. Christoph had crept behind him. He glances at the veranda where the night before Christoph had given him the roses that Christoph had tended with care in the garden. Christoph is aware of the nature of their rendezvous in his veranda were merely arranged—the secret that he could not bear to tell his ‘angel’ ha! Angel. He thinks bitterly. 

He turns, knowing he will be greeted by the sight of Christoph, his lover, clad in thin white robe that was too big for him. There was the familiar shade of fire blazing red on his cheeks. Was he angry? 

He wishes to know.

‘What?’ he snarls.

Christoph shrugs.

In another life, Christoph would have stammered immediately. 

‘You painted me…again, Manuel’ Christoph says.

Manuel hates that his hand trembled slightly at that. He places the brush back on its case pointedly ignoring Christoh.

'Manu.' Christoph asks, his voice was shaky, was he scared now?

Christoph moves toward him. 'I-' Christoph begins. Manuel crosses hoping that he'd look intimidating. Christoph sighs frustatedly. 'Don't leave. Please.' Christoph says softly. Manuel watches intently as Christoph gazes at him, the plea was written all over the younger man's face. 

Manuel could not bear that stare. He will never be able to, since when was he able to turn down an offer from this angel before him? Never.

'I mean to tell you about it.' Manuel says. He takes a step forward, he wanted to touch Christoph. He wanted to mark him over and over again. He wanted to do all the filthy things that he could possibly imagine to an angel who has fallen for him. He didn't mean to tell Christoph about his plans on leaving. Christoph had beaten him to that, he was left with no other choice. 

It would make things worse. He's had more than he had longed for, he can't bear to lose Christoph again. 

Christoph moves nearer to him, his eyes falling on Manuel's painting.

'You can't leave me, Manuel.' Christoph's words startles Manuel. Even after all the lives they'd had together in the past, the angel never fails to surprise him.

'Why. I dare you tell me, Chris.' Manuel replies. He admires the shudder he sees from the angel. 'Tell me.' Manuel repeats. His voice going an octave lower. Christoph licks his lips before he glances back to Manuel.

'You love me.' Christoph says sweetly.

'Love you?' Manuel seethes. 

'You do.' Christoph whispers. Christoph was closer than ever. Their mouths were merely a breath apart. 'You love me, Manuel. Don't take me for a fool.' Christoph murmurs. His warm breath ghosts over Manuel's lips. 'You don't want to lose me, yes?' Christoph asks. 

It was Manuel's turn to shudder. Christoph knows it. 

How long? He didn't know. He couldn't bring himself to ask.

The coy smile Christoph was giving him was a sign. Manuel tries to recall where he's failed to keep the 'information' to himself.

Christoph pulls him away from his thoughts before he could even formulate a plan, an escape route, an alibi...

A denial, by pulling Manuel for a kiss. It wasn't chaste. It was needy and desperate. Their tongues fought for dominance. When Christoph whimpers, Manuel feels deeply satisfied.

Enamored even.

'I want you in my life, Manu. I don't give a damn about 'heaven' I want to spend my days with you and you alone. I want you to touch me. I want you to kiss me, want me, I want you Manu...' Christoph admits when they let go for air..

He wonders how deep Christoph had thought of their relationship. How it worked in the past, what lay deep between those quick fucks they'd had before. He wants to pull away from Christoph. The thought alone was already a struggle for him. He has a journal filled with sketches of Christoph in his new vessel, he wants to remember it all. This had been the easiest life they both got to experience. He didn't care anymore if Christoph had skimmed through the pages of his journal. He was caught already. The thrill of having to keep things away from Christoph is now gone. It is now changed with a different sensation that he could not pinpoint. 

He felt Christoph's touch and every touch feels as if fire was beginning to lick away at his skin--a good kind of feeling. They had not touched this intimate before becuase they didn't get to. Now that they're free to do so in the privacy of Manuel's apartment in Munich, Manuel realizes he wanted more.

'Manuel, tell me you're not leaving.' Christoph whispers. 'Please don't.'

'I won't.' 

'You won't?' Christoph blurts out. He watches Christoph look at him through his lashes. His lips curves to a shy smile. Manuel could not bear to leave Christoph behind. He could see the emotions flicker on the younger one's face. From worry, to bewildered, and then finally settling to happy once more. 

'I love-' Christoph begins. 

'Not yet.' Manuel answers. His thumb caresses Christoph's lips. He smiles when the boy shudders again when he lowers his face. 'We have all the time in this world for us to get familiar with one another again.' Manuel says. He playfully nibbles on Christoph's jaw. He hears the hitch on Christoph's breath.

'Says the one who wanted to leave me.' Christoph says. Manuel stops. He glances at Christoph because he wants Christoph to see him, in his rare vulnerable state. 

'You're crazy. I love that.' Manuel shots back. His hands already found its way beneath the soft material of the robe. His fingers brushing on the boy's chest. The familiar heat of the skin beneath his hands made him bite his tongue to supress his groan. But Christoph's fingers prodded, hand on his chest, his lips parted expectantly.

Manuel shivers. 

When their lips touch again, he was powerless. 

Weak.

The sweet taste of Christoph's mouth was his to enjoy. Christoph pressed closer to him, he could feel lean body fit on his, like puzzle pieces and it sent waves of ecstasy through his body.

Christoph's tongue traced his and Manuel could feel tbe temperature in his room go hotter.

After that they noticed nothing but their bodies responding to every touches. Every moans so deep and lewd that would have probably sent other angels back to their place blushing. 

When Christoph falls back to his arms again on his bed again that morning, their legs tangled, and a pleasant smile on his face, Manuel admits that yes, he would no longer leave Christoph.

His confession that he had been dreading to do and was now gone is met by a soft kiss from Christoph.

'I knew it Manuel.' whispers Christoph.


End file.
